Aku Tahu
by Nobara Anya
Summary: {Kris Wu X Nobara Yukifusa(OC)} "Aku tahu kau tahu,"/"Aku tahu kau tahu kalau aku ada di sini,"/Dan pada akhirnya, Author memutuskan untuk buat cerita yang SadEnding..:Semoga suka:..


"_Aku mencintaimu!"_ teriak seorang fans pada Kris. Kris langsung menoleh ke arah suara itu muncul dan menghentikan nyanyiannya selama satu detik. Tao menatapnya aneh. Tao mengeraskan suaranya dan mengingatkan Kris untuk kembali bernyanyi. Kris pun segera menyudahi lamunannya dan kembali bernyanyi. _"Aku mencintaimu!" _suara itu kembali terngiang di telinga Kris. Suara itu begitu familiar, dan sangat keras terdengar di telinganya seperti bisikan langsung.

Familiar, seperti suara seseorang.

.

**Aku Tahu  
**EXO©SMEntertainment  
Story©Nobara Anya  
Character, Kris EXO, Nobara Anya(OC)  
Rate T  
Genre, Romance and Hurt/Comfort

.

"Selamat pagi!" sapa seorang gadis pada Kris yang hampir ketiduran lagi di kursinya. "Eh? Uh? Ya? Selamat pa—" Kris berhenti bicara saat sadar gadis yang mengejutkannya itu adalah gadisnya. "Kamu hampir ketiduran lagi, Ivan-kun," ucap gadis itu. "Namaku YiFan, bukan Ivan," ucap Kris, meralat. "Baiklah, baik, YiFan-kun," gadis itu tersenyum tipis. "Apa kau sudah sembuh?" tanya gadis itu, mengecek panas tubuh Kris.

"Aku baik-baik saja," jawab Kris, menyingkirkan tangan gadis itu dari dahinya. "Tapi kamu masih panas," gadis itu memprotes. "Aku sungguh-sungguh. Aku tidak apa-apa," ucap Kris, tersenyum. "Nah, kamu lupa minum obat lagi, kan?" protes gadis itu, menudingkan telujuknya pada Kris. "Aku tidak lupa," jawab Kris tenang. "Aku sudah menghitung obatnya. Tinggal lima, jadi kau belum minum yang terakhir. Kalau kau tidak mau minum obat, aku yang akan menjejalkannya sendiri ke dalam mulutmu," ancam gadis itu datar.

"Kau bukan ibuku," ucap Kris sinis. Kata-kata itu membuat si gadis terdiam sejenak. Ekspresinya memperlihatkan bahwa dirinya terkejut. "M-maksudku aku...aku..." Kris berhenti bicara saat melihat ekspresi gadis itu kini berubah menjadi senyuman. "Aku memang bukan ibumu, tapi aku bertanggung jawab atas kesehatanmu. Kamu harus menghargai peranku sebagai managermu," gadis itu duduk di sebelah Kris. Kris terdiam, saat gadis itu mengeluarkan satu tablet obat dari bungkusnya.

"Ini airnya," gadis itu menyodorkan satu tablet obat dan sebotol air minum pada Kris. Kris pun meminum obatnya tanpa banyak omong lagi. Gadis itu tersenyum menatap Kris. "Mumpung aku ada di sini, maukah kau menyanyi untukku?" tanya gadis itu, yang masih tersenyum. Kris menatapnya dalam. Kris tersenyum. "Lagu apa?" tanya pemuda itu. Gadis itu nyengir tipis. "_Long Kiss Good Bye,_" jawab gadis itu yakin. "Ah, lagu itu lagi," Kris mengangguk pelan. "Memangnya kenapa? Tidak suka?" tanya gadis itu.

"Tidak juga. Kenapa kau suka lagu Jepang, sih? Ini tidak sesuai genreku, kan?" Kris memprotes. "Dan genreku adalah J-Pop. Jadi kalau aku memintamu untuk bernyanyi, pasti aku akan meminta lagu Jepang," ucap gadis itu tenang, dingin. "Apa makna dari dirimu yang selalu memintaku menyanyikan lagu ini?" tanya Kris datar, penasaran. Gadis itu tersenyum tipis. "Aku hanya menyukainya," jawab gadis itu pelan. Kris diam. Arti dari judul lagu ini agak menyesakkan.

_Kondo wa itsu aeru kanante  
Sonna kaoshite yoku ierutte  
__(__Omotteta yo nande darou__)__  
Nanimo kini naranai furishite  
Iiwake surunara kiku__won__so__made  
__(__Tsunagattetai kara__)_

_Mou kao mo mitakunai meguro gawasoi  
Arienai tenkai odoru keetai  
G__ood bye__ meeru naraba wasuretai  
"Hold me tight" but "dokka kietai"  
__"A__ny time__"__ shaberi sugi no __"__KY__"__  
Chirari miseru tsuyogari na "I cry"  
Namida no kouka wadore kurai? _

Setelah Kris menyanyikan bagian _Rapp_nya, gadis itu pun meneruskannya dengan _Reff_.

_Watashi nari ni "ai saretai" __  
A__fureru no ni kimi ga mienai  
Nido to kimi ni aenai sonna ki ga surunda…  
Tsutaetai no ni umai __  
K__otoba miataranai__ w__atashi tabun __  
U__so demo ii no ni __  
__"__I__kanai de" mo__,__ ienai y__o_

Kris hampir meneruskan bagian _Rapp_ selanjutnya, tapi gadis itu memotongnya dan bernyanyi duluan.

_Kushami suru to deru henna koe to  
__"__Kushakusha__"__ ni warau busaiku na kao  
Tomaranai ase me wo kosuru kuse  
Dousetsu maranai aitsu no tokusei_

_Nite mo nitsu kenai futari no s__tyle__  
Muda ni Shy sensu wa yayanai  
Uso tsuku toki no fukumi warai uzai  
Tokku ni __"__barebare__"__ mendokusai_

_Tamatama kareshi ga inai taimingu de  
Hima tsubushi teido no koitte  
Tomodachi ni mo iiwake shitete  
Masaka watashi ga oikaketeru… nande?_

_Tsumaranai __joke__ wa ittsumo kudoku__do__  
Dokomademo tsudzuku akiaki na tooku  
Sono tabi rokku kondo wa watashi kara knock_

Kris tersenyum tipis. Gadis ini bisa menguasai bagian _Rapp_ dengan baik. Tapi kini giliran ia yang unjuk kemampuan.

_Watashi nari ni "ai saretai" __  
A__fureru no ni kimi ga mienai  
Nido to kimi ni aenai __  
S__onna ki ga surunda…  
Tsutaetai no ni umai __  
K__otoba miataranai__ w__atashi tabun __  
U__so demo ii no ni __  
__"__I__kanai de" mo__,__ ienai y__o_

Dan gadis itu menatapnya dengan senyum kagum saat Kris menyanyikan bagian non-_Rapp_, sekaligus _Reff_ keduanya.

_Nigittetate ga hanaretara  
Kimi wa itsuka wasurechau no?  
Watashi no koto__?_

Mereka menyanyikan bagian non-_Rapp_ itu berdua. Kemudian bagian _Rapp_ selanjutnya, dan _Reff_ terakhir.

_Love song, love song, love song, love song, love song, love song, love song, love song, love song, love song, love song, love song, love song, love song, love song_

_Watashi nari ni "ai saretai" __  
A__fureru no ni kimi ga mienai  
Nido to kimi ni aenai __  
S__onna ki ga surunda…  
Tsutaetai no ni umai __  
K__otoba miataranai__ w__atashi tabun __  
U__so demo ii no ni __  
__"__I__kanai de" mo__,__ ienai y__o_

_Love song, love song, love song, love song, love song, love song, love song, love song, love song, love song, love song, love song, love song, love song, love song_

Lagu berakhir secara sempurna, dengan senyuman di wajah Kris dan gadis itu. "Kau baik dalam _rapp_," ucap Kris, memuji. "Kau lebih baik dalam hal itu," gadis itu bicara dalam wajah datarnya. "Mengapa kau memintaku menghafalkan lagu yang aku tidak tahu artinya?" tanya Kris, bingung. "Karena lebih baik kau tak tahu artinya," jawab gadis itu, tersenyum tipis. Kris diam. Gadis itu tersenyum tipis. "Sekarang, nyanyikan untukku lagu yang artinya kau mengerti," ucap gadis itu.

Kris terdiam sejenak. "Lagu...apa?" gumam Kris bingung. Gadis itu tertawa kecil. "Lagu apapun itu, aku akan tetap berteriak dari bangku penonton," ucap gadis itu, tersenyum manis. "Huh?" gumam Kris. "Di bangku penonton, aku akan berteriak, 'Aku mencintaimu!' lebih keras dari fans lainnya," ucap gadis itu, mengedipkan salah satu matanya. Kris hanya bisa diam. Matanya tak berkedip menatap senyuman tulus gadisnya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Nobara,"

Tiba-tiba semuanya berubah. Bayangan gadis bernama Nobara itu memudar dan menghilang seperti debu tertiup angin. Kris hanya bisa duduk di tempatnya. Menatap hilangnya dunia di sekitarnya, memudar menjadi kegelapan. Kris berdiri. Tidak. Ia merasa tubuhnya begitu berat. Dan kini ia merasa jatuh. Sendirian, ke dalam kegelapan itu. Ia bahkan tidak bisa berteriak. Ingatannya masih terpaku pada gadis itu. Gadis yang bayangannya mulai hilang dari hidupnya.

.

Kris membuka matanya. Menghapus sepenuhnya kegelapan yang tadi menyelimutinya. Setelah ia benar-benar sadar, ia memutar otaknya. Berpikir cepat. Dimana ia sekarang, dan kapan. Kris menatap langit-langit ruangan itu. Mencoba mengingat lebih dalam. Yah, sekarang ia menemukan sebuah gambaran. Ia sedang ada di kamarnya. Di dalam dormnya. Ia segera melirik jam dinding di dinding sebelah kirinya. Jam tujuh pagi.

Bukan yang pertama kali baginya, terbangun dan seakan langsung mengidap amnesia. Biasanya, setelah bermimpi tentang gadis itu, ia tidak ingat apapun sebelum ia tertidur. Dan setiap pagi, ia selalu mengalami ini. Seakan-akan otaknya terasa kosong dan hampa. Hanya tertuju pada satu hal, yaitu gadis itu. Sekarang Kris bangun. Mengusap matanya dan berpikir lagi. Apa yang terjadi sebelum ini, atau apa yang terjadi sebelum ia tertidur. Oh, kemarin ia baru pulang dari sebuah konser.

Ya, mungkin itu juga yang membuatnya masuk ke dalam mimpi ini. Sebuah mimpi tanpa ujung. Kris berdiri. Sedikit terhuyung, tapi ia bisa mengatasinya. Dengan bantuan tangannya, ia bisa berjalan normal keluar dari kamar itu. Ketika pintunya terbuka, ia melihat member lainnya, dengan kesibukan masing-masing. "Oh, Kris Hyung sudah bangun," ucap seorang pemuda tampan yang merupakan member termuda di dorm ini. Oh Sehun.

"Kau pucat, Hyung," ucap Tao, yang sekilas menatap wajah Hyungnya. Kris diam. Ia sadar wajahnya selalu pucat setelah memimpikan gadis itu. Kris secara tanpa terduga langsung berjalan cepat menuju kamar mandi. Segera ia membasuh wajahnya dan menatap wajah tampannya sendiri di cermin. Ia menghela nafas keras. Ia harus terlihat tampan hari ini.

.

.

Seikat Mawar dengan empat warna sudah di tangan. Merah, kuning, putih, hitam. Aneh juga mengapa ia memilih keempat warna itu, yang pastinya akan terlihat tak biasa ketika digabungkan menjadi satu. Tapi itulah yang gadis itu sukai. Kris tak tahu apa arti dari keempat warna itu. Kris tak pernah diberitahu makna khusus yang gadis itu maksudkan. Dan karena itulah, ia masih membawakan jenis bucket yang sama setiap minggunya.

Kris menutupi wajahnya dengan masker, dan kepalanya dengan topi. Ia kenakan jaket hitam dengan kaos biasa dan sebuah celana panjang. Meski ia menyetir mobil, ia tetap memakai masker itu. Tak ada yang tahu memang, tujuannya keluar hari ini. Bahkan member EXO pun juga tak tahu. Ia hanya bilang, ia akan mengunjungi seseorang. Tapi siapakah yang tahu kalau seseorang itu adalah seseorang yang penting baginya?

Hanya dirinya sendiri yang tahu. Yang ia tahu pasti adalah, orang itu begitu penting baginya. Kris berbelok ke sebuah rumah sakit swasta yang tak terlalu besar. Tempatnya agak terpencil, meski masih masuk kawasan Seoul. Ya, rumah sakit itulah tujuannya. Setiap minggu, ia selalu mengunjungi orang yang sedang di rawat di rumah sakit ini. Setiap minggu ia juga selalu membawa seikat bunga mawar empat warna kesukaan gadis itu.

"Oh, Tuan Wu?" sapa seorang suster, langsung menarik dirinya mendekati Kris. "Ya, Sakura," sapa Kris akrab. "Jadi anda juga datang hari ini?" tanya Sakura, yang juga terlihat dekat dengan Kris. "Ya. Seperti biasanya," jawab Kris. Sakura seperti biasa mengantarkan Kris melewati lorong. "Nah, kau tak perlu khawatir tentang kunjungan ini. Aku sudah menanganinya," ucap Sakura. "Terimakasih banyak, Sakura," ucap Kris. "Yaa, hanya ini yang bisa kulakukan agar kalian tetap bersama, kan?" Sakura tersenyum manis.

Kris hanya membalasnya dengan senyum tipis. Ekspresi Sakura berubah. Mau tak mau, itupun membuat Kris menatapnya heran. "A-aku tak tahu harus bagaimana," bisik Sakura, yang tiba-tiba menunduk. "Ma-maafkan aku...Kris..." bisik gadis itu. "Kenapa?" tanya Kris bingung, dan tiba-tiba juga merasakan firasat buruk. "Kemarin, orang tua Nobara sudah menyerah. Mereka tahu, cepat atau lambat, Nobara juga pasti akan...akan...hiks..." Sakura tak bisa menyelesaikan ucapannya, namun jelas, air mata meluncur deras.

Kris menatap kaget gadis itu. "Jangan! Jangan katakan apapun!" ucap Kris cepat. Suasana menjadi hening, hanya suara isak gadis itu saja. Kris memejamkan matanya. "Mereka memutuskan untuk melepas semua alat penunjang kehidupan Nobara...nanti malam," dan kata-kata terakhir Sakura membuat Kris hampir tersedak nafasnya sendiri. Seketika kepalanya terasa pusing, dan kakinya terasa lemas. "Bersamalah dengannya sebentar lagi, Kris. Kami...mohon," bisik Sakura, kemudian langsung berbalik dan berlari meninggalkan Kris.

Lemas. Tubuh Kris seketika lemas, sehingga kini ia hanya bisa jatuh berlutut di lantai. "Tidak...mungkin..." bisiknya. Kurang lebih lima belas menit ia diam dalam posisi itu. Menutup matanya. Kris menatap seikat bunga mawar di tangannya. Benar. Ia harus ada di sisinya. Ia berdiri, kemudian berbalik. Ia kini menyusuri lorong itu sendirian, ditemani seikat mawar di tangannya. Kamar nomor 169 mulai terlihat. Kamar itu berada di ujung lorong, dengan pintu standar rumah sakit, berwarna putih. Kris berjalan mendekatinya dan berdiri di depan pintu tersebut.

Kris menghela nafas perlahan sebelum membuka kenop pintu. Setelah pintu terbuka seluruhnya, ia keluarkan senyum terbaiknya. "Selamat siang, Nobara," sapanya, ramah. Tak ada balasan, namun seakan tak ada masalah, Kris mempertahankan senyumannya dan menutup pintu. Pemuda itu berjalan perlahan mendekati satu-satunya ranjang yang ada di kamar VIP rumah sakit ini. Masih mempertahankan senyumnya, Kris menaruh bunga ke dalam pot, menggantikan bunga yang sudah layu.

Selesai dengan bunga itu, Kris segera duduk di sebelah ranjang. Menatap lembut gadis yang seakan sedang tertidur pulas, dengan nafas beraturan membentuk irama. Gadis berjuluk 'Sleeping Beauty' itu memang sangat cantik. Bentuk wajahnya lonjong, bibirnya mungil, kulit putih meski pucat, hidung proporsional, dan mata bulat yang indah—namun tertutup. Ya. Gadis itu tertidur di ranjang rumah sakit atas sebab koma. "Semalam aku memimpikanmu," ucap Kris lembut.

Suara khas yang berbunyi sesuai irama detak jantung gadis itu mengalun lebih cepat dari sebelumnya. Ya, temponya menjadi dua kali lebih cepat. Kris tersenyum. "Aku tahu kau tahu," pemuda itu meraih tangan kurus gadis pujaannya. Tangan itu hangat, kurus, dan pucat. Namun tak dapat dipungkiri, betapa rindunya Kris menggandeng tangan ini dulu. "Aku tahu kau tahu kalau aku ada di sini," Kris tersenyum penuh arti. Menggenggam tangan itu erat.

"Ya. Aku ada di sini, untukmu," bisik Kris, kemudian mencium punggung tangan itu. "Aku tahu kau mencintaiku," bisik Kris lagi, tersenyum lebih lebar.

_Kondo wa itsu aeru kanante  
Sonna kaoshite yoku ierutte  
__(__Omotteta yo nande darou__)__  
Nanimo kini naranai furishite  
Iiwake surunara kiku__won__so__made  
__(__Tsunagattetai kara__)_

Kris memulai dengan bait awal. Senyumnya menghilang seiring lirik yang ia nyanyikan.

_Mou kao mo mitakunai meguro gawasoi  
Arienai tenkai odoru keetai  
G__ood bye__ meeru naraba wasuretai  
"Hold me tight" but "dokka kietai"  
__"A__ny time__"__ shaberi sugi no __"__KY__"__  
Chirari miseru tsuyogari na "I cry"  
Namida no kouka wadore kurai? _

Kris terdiam sejenak. Padahal seharusnya tak ada jeda antara bait lagu ini. "_Namida no kouka wadore kurai?_" tanya Kris, secara perlahan meneteskan air matanya.

_Watashi nari ni "ai saretai" __  
A__fureru no ni kimi ga mienai  
Nido to kimi ni aenai __  
S__onna ki ga surunda…  
Tsutaetai no ni umai __  
K__otoba miataranai__ w__atashi tabun __  
U__so demo ii no ni __  
__"__I__kanai de" mo__,__ ienai y__o_

Lagi-lagi pemuda itu terdiam. _"Uso demo ii no ni 'ikanai de' mo, ienai yo..."_ sekali lagi ia mengulangnya, satu baris lagunya tanpa menyanyikannya. Kris memeluk lengan gadis itu erat. Membiarkan dirinya menangis di lengan gadis itu, sementara dirinya sadar, detak jantung gadis itu pun bertambah cepat.

_Nigittetate ga hanaretara  
Kimi wa itsuka wasurechau no?  
Watashi no koto__?_

Kris melewatkan bagian kedua, dan langsung menyanyikan bagian terakhirnya. _"Nigittetate ga hanaretara, kimi wa itsuka wasurechau no? Watashi no koto?"_ Kris membiarkan air mata meluncur, langsung jatuh ke ranjang. Pemuda itu memejamkan matanya. Membiarkan isak tangisnya bertambah keras. Sekelebat ingatan terus berputar seperti kaset rusak. Terus berputar di kepalanya tanpa henti.

Gadis ini, pujaan hatinya. Sudah koma selama hampir dua tahun. Kecelakaan yang hampir merenggut nyawa kekasihnya ini memang begitu parah. Sang gadis terancam kehilangan tubuh dan pikirannya sendiri. Bahkan gadis ini pernah di vonis mati otak oleh dokter, namun karena Kris, gadis ini entah bagaimana bisa bertahan. Namun hanya bertahan. "Apakah...air mata ini berpengaruh padamu? Mungkin...ini berpengaruh baik, tapi aku tidak bisa bilang 'Jangan pergi'. Apakah...ketika tangan ini berpisah, kau akan melupakan semuanya? Tentang aku?" bisik Kris.

Suara khas itu terdengar mulai melemah, seiring detak jantung sang gadis yang juga melemah. Kris menyadarinya, dan hanya bisa diam.

Pip  
Pip  
Pip  
Piiiiiiiiiiiii...p

.

.

Senja menghitam. Puluhan orang berbaju hitam itu mengawal sebuah peti. Dalam setiap langkah mereka terdengar seperti gemuruh. Setiap tetes air mata terasa bagaikan kepalsuan. Sementara kenyataan hanya sebatas melodi sumbang yang terdengar samar. Meski di antara melodi itu ada beberapa suara yang indah. Sebuah suara kosong, namun tulus dan indah. _"Kimi wa itsuka wasurechau no?"_ bisik Kris, terdengar datar.

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu, Kris?" tanya seorang pemuda lainnya, menatap Kris khawatir. Kris menatap kosong peti mati yang diturunkan secara perlahan-lahan ke dalam liang lahat. _"Watashi...no koto?"_ bisik Kris lagi. Kali ini tatapannya tak hanya kosong, namun berkaca-kaca. Pemuda itu, bernama JoonMyeon menatap sahabatnya prihatin. Semuanya tahu, Krislah yang paling terpukul di tempat ini, mengingat Kris adalah orang terdekat gadis itu.

Keluarga, sahabat, dan yang lainnya, bagi gadis itu tak seberapa dibandingkan Kris. Ya, gadis itu memang tak memiliki orang tua. Hanya paman dan bibinya saja. Sahabat terdekatnya pun hanya Sakura. Dan karena itulah, Kris adalah satu-satunya orang yang paling ia sayangi di dunia ini. Karena itu jugalah, Kim JoonMyeon dan sahabat Kris lainnya hanya terdiam.

Sesi pemakaman sudah selesai. Pemuda bernama asli Wu YiFan itu masih berdiri di tempatnya, tanpa merubah posisinya sedikitpun. Suasana hening, karena hanya tinggal beberapa orang saja yang masih berdiri di sana. "Aku tahu kau tahu," bisik Kris, mengusap lembut batu nisan yang berdiri di sana. "Aku tahu kau tahu kalau aku ada di sini," bisiknya lagi. "Ya. Aku ada di sini, untukmu," bisik Kris kemudian. "Aku tahu kau mencintaiku," dan setelah kata-kata terakhir itu, Kris nyanyikan lagu favorit sang gadis untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

.

.

FIN

.

.

EPILOG

Sebuah senyuman penuh makna terpatri pada wajah gadis itu. Julukannya, Sleeping Beauty memang begitu cocok dengannya. Namun kali ini ia akan tertidur, selamanya di dalam ranjang abadinya. Dalam sempitnya peti kayu yang akan lapuk termakan usia. _"Aku mencintaimu,"_ dan bisikan terakhirnya menghilang terbawa angin, terpantul pada permukaan bulan, dan sampai untuk terdengar pada telinganya, sekali lagi.

.

.

**Long Kiss Good Bye**

_Kondo wa itsu aeru kanante  
Sonna kaoshite yoku ierutte  
__(__Omotteta yo nande darou__)__  
Nanimo kini naranai furishite  
Iiwake surunara kiku__won__so__made  
__(__Tsunagattetai kara__)_

"Berapa lama sebelum kita bertemu lagi?"  
Apa kau berpikir  
(Kau mengatakannya dengan ekspresi meyakinkan?)  
Aku berpura-pura tak sedih  
Aku akan mendengarkan alasan yang kau buat  
(Karena aku ingin kita terhubung)

_Mou kao mo mitakunai meguro gawasoi  
Arienai tenkai odoru keetai  
G__ood bye__ meeru naraba wasuretai  
"Hold me tight" but "dokka kietai"  
__"A__ny time__"__ shaberi sugi no __"__KY__"__  
Chirari miseru tsuyogari na "I cry"  
Namida no kouka wadore kurai? _

Aku tak mau melihatmu di sungai Meguro  
Tak ada perkembangan, sementara poselku berdering  
Jika ini pesan selamat tinggal, aku akan melupakannya  
"Pegang erat diriku" karena "Aku tak ingin hilang"  
"Kapanpun" kau berlebihan kau tak terlihat perhatian  
Kubiarkan kau melihatku "Menangis" saat kubilang aku kuat  
Berapa banyak air mata ini berpengaruh padamu?

_Watashi nari ni "ai saretai" __  
A__fureru no ni kimi ga mienai  
Nido to kimi ni aenai __  
S__onna ki ga surunda…  
Tsutaetai no ni umai __  
K__otoba miataranai__ w__atashi tabun __  
U__so demo ii no ni __  
__"__I__kanai de" mo__,__ ienai y__o_

Meski aku "Ingin dicintai" dengan caraku dan memenuhiku  
Tapi aku tak bisa melihatmu  
Aku hanya merasa  
Aku tak bisa melihatmu lagi...  
Aku ingin katakan padamu  
Tapi aku tak menemukan kata yang tepat  
Mungkin lebih baik jika aku berbohong  
Tapi aku tak bisa mengatakan "Jangan pergi"

_Kushami suru to deru henna koe to  
__"__Kushakusha__"__ ni warau busaiku na kao  
Tomaranai ase me wo kosuru kuse  
Dousetsu maranai aitsu no tokusei_

Suara anehmu ketika kau bersin  
"Mimik wajah"mu saat kau tertawa  
Kebiasaan menggosok mata ketika kau berkeringat  
Bagaimanapun kau terlihat, kau membosankan

_Nite mo nitsu kenai futari no __"__s__tyle"__  
Muda ni Shy sensu wa yayanai  
Uso tsuku toki no fukumi warai uzai  
Tokku ni __"__barebare__"__ mendokusai_

Gaya kita berbeda  
Kau pemalu dan berselera buruk  
Senyumanmu ketika kau berbohong menggemaskan  
Gambaranku padamu beberapa tahun lalu, menyebalkan

_Tamatama kareshi ga inai taimingu de  
Hima tsubushi teido no koitte  
Tomodachi ni mo iiwake shitete  
Masaka watashi ga oikaketer__u,__ nande?_

Saat itu aku tak ingin menjalin hubungan  
Bagiku itu membuang waktu  
Alasan itu yang kukatakan  
Tak mungkin aku mengejarnya, kan?

_Tsumaranai __joke__ wa ittsumo kudoku__do__  
Dokomademo tsudzuku akiaki na tooku  
Sono tabi rokku kondo wa watashi kara knock_

Candaan membosankan yang kau lontarkan tuk memikatku  
Dan aku muak, karena kau tak berhenti bicara  
Aku selalu mengusirmu keluar, tapi kini aku mengetuk pintumu

_Watashi nari ni "ai saretai" __  
A__fureru no ni kimi ga mienai  
Nido to kimi ni aenai __  
S__onna ki ga surunda…  
Tsutaetai no ni umai __  
K__otoba miataranai__ w__atashi tabun __  
U__so demo ii no ni __  
__"__I__kanai de" mo__,__ ienai y__o_

Meski aku "Ingin dicintai" dengan caraku dan memenuhiku  
Tapi aku tak bisa melihatmu  
Aku hanya merasa  
Aku tak bisa melihatmu lagi...  
Aku ingin katakan padamu  
Tapi aku tak menemukan kata yang tepat  
Mungkin lebih baik jika aku berbohong  
Tapi aku tak bisa mengatakan "Jangan pergi"

_Nigittetate ga hanaretara  
Kimi wa itsuka wasurechau no?  
Watashi no koto__?_

Ketika tangan ini terpisah  
Apakah kau akan lupa?  
Tentang aku?

_Love song(15x)_

_Watashi nari ni "ai saretai" __  
A__fureru no ni kimi ga mienai  
Nido to kimi ni aenai __  
S__onna ki ga surunda…  
Tsutaetai no ni umai __  
K__otoba miataranai__ w__atashi tabun __  
U__so demo ii no ni __  
__"__I__kanai de" mo__,__ ienai y__o_

Meski aku "Ingin dicintai" dengan caraku dan memenuhiku  
Tapi aku tak bisa melihatmu  
Aku hanya merasa  
Aku tak bisa melihatmu lagi...  
Aku ingin katakan padamu  
Tapi aku tak menemukan kata yang tepat  
Mungkin lebih baik jika aku berbohong  
Tapi aku tak bisa mengatakan "Jangan pergi"

_Love song(15x)_

_._

_._

Yep, ini bukan songfic. Dan ini adalah pertama kalinya Anya bermain di fandom ini(jadi harap maklum kalo anda tidak suka)  
Karena Kris-chan genre musiknya K-Pop, sementara saya ingin juga mencampur J-Pop di sini, jadinya saya buat, deh. Oh, ya, bakalan ada SideStorynya, jadi tunggu aja :)  
Selain itu, tentang OC di sini juga akan saya jelaskan di SideStorynya. "Nobara-chuu" XD  
Nah, untuk bonus, Anya cantumin juga tuh, arti lagunya :) Long Kiss Good Bye punyanya HALCALI. Mungkin bakalan lebih jelas kalau di download ajah, ya?(Sebenernya ada lagu ini pas banget. Soalnya Kris-chan juga pinter nge-Rapp tuh, dan lagu ini pas banget buat dia)*bayangin Kris nge-Rapp lagunya*  
Oho, jadi promosi tuh. Oke, silakan reviewnya~!


End file.
